


Smiles, Silence

by whimsicalscribe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalscribe/pseuds/whimsicalscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s rare for the entirety of Blue base to be quiet and still, but once in a blue moon, it will happen. Usually it’s when the team has gone out into the field during the day, or in the early hours of the morning before Caboose has awoken. This time, it’s the latter. Though the sun never rose or set in Blood Gulch, the canyon still felt like morning, settled under sleepy silence and brief calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles, Silence

It’s rare for the entirety of Blue base to be quiet and still, but once in a blue moon, it will happen. Usually it’s when the team has gone out into the field during the day, or in the early hours of the morning before Caboose has awoken. This time, it’s the latter. Though the sun never rose or set in Blood Gulch, the canyon still felt like morning, settled under sleepy silence and brief calm.

In the brief time Tex had spent in Blood Gulch she had learned to appreciate those silent moments and cherish them dearly. When she returned she knew quite well not to let them slip away. And one of the ways to do that was to wake up early.  
She managed to get back into that rhythm quite quickly. Shuffling sleepily across the base, she settled herself down onto one of the beat-up couches and allotted herself some time to wake up. She figured it would be a while before anyone else woke up (after all, no one here was an early riser with the exception of Caboose). It still baffled her that no one on Blue team bothered to wake up according to military schedule— in fact, she wondered if Red team even followed that protocol. It seemed things were certainly a lot less orderly around here, but after everything, it was a surprisingly nice change of pace. If it weren't for the bumbling idiots, constant threat of attack and war looming over them, Tex might have actually enjoyed staying in Blood Gulch. 

Well, if she couldn't enjoy it all the time, she could at least enjoy it now. While it was silent and she didn't have to talk to any of those blue idiots and she could enjoy her tea in peace, uninterrupted calm and-

A small shuffling noise interrupted her thoughts. And then an even smaller figure rounded the corner— dressed sloppily in a stained t-shirt and sickeningly adorable yellow striped pajama pants. Despite how small she was, she carried a thick, rolled up mat over her shoulder like it was nothing. She looked a mess, but that was to be expected. It wasn't like those military-grade cots were comfortable. 

It was someone Tex had completely forgotten about. Sister.  
Sister stopped to cast a look at Tex but, much to Tex’s surprise, didn't really say anything. Instead she bended down and unrolled her cushy mat right in front of Tex’s couch and, furthering Tex’s surprise, plopped down and started to do yoga.  
Not just any yoga, but the type of yoga that bends you around until you become a human pretzel and looks incredibly painful. Tex’s favorite type of yoga, to be more precise.   
Yes, the obnoxious, loud and frankly idiotic sister of Grif is doing yoga to wake up. Not much in her military career could have prepared her for such a sight. She almost rubbed her eyes. The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever before Sister seemingly sensed Tex’s disbelief. The next chance she got, she casted a smile Tex’s way. And Tex is stunned. Sister’s smiled grew wider and she raised a hand to wave Tex over.

Tex ignored the gesture. Like she was going to engage in such a friendly activity with the bitch that was infringing on her territory— what a fucking laugh. She was happier to sit back, sip grumpily on her tea and watch Sister twist herself in ways that could only be incredibly painful and subconsciously marvel about how flexible she was. 

Eventually, after a while of sulking and thinking about how long it had been since she’d done yoga, she joined her. Internally Tex simply chocked the gesture up to ‘My tea isn't waking me up, and yoga always does that’ in a flimsy attempt at an excuse. That’s what she thought, at least, as she settled down next to Sister and proceed to join her in complicated yoga positions. There was no words spoken between either of them— only the sounds of deep, relaxed breathing and the sound of the wind blowing outside of the base.

As much as Tex liked to deny it, this was peaceful and nice. It had been so long since she'd been as relaxed as this and she wondered if Sister felt this relaxed all the time. Tex, in the undeniably short two day period that she'd known her, had never seen Sister express any emotion other than ‘stupidly happy’. And Tex was almost jealous.  
But Sister wasn't as stupid as she lead everyone else to believe. That, too, Tex was jealous of. Sister seemed so simple, though as she pushed herself into the most extreme of positions, she clearly wasn't. Yet people either liked her or they didn't, it seemed. Tex wondered what it would be like, to have such simple relationships. She continued to wonder that even after they'd woken up and sat back against the sofa, simply relaxing and enjoying each other’s silence. They both knew it was always too loud and they could both appreciate the silence. Tex, for once, was the one to break it. 

"You know— I never asked. What’s your name?"

Sister remained silent for a long moment, nibbling at her lip all the while. Tex wondered if that was a habit, and then subsequently wondered why she was noticing such a minute detail. 

"It’s Kaikaina. But you can call me Kai, if you want. Kind of a weird name, I know." She answered in that eager little singsong voice of hers and before Tex could think to stop her, rested her head on Tex’s shoulder. Tex wrinkled her nose and instinct told her to push Kai off. But in the end, she didn’t. Instead, she rested her cheek on the top of Kai’s head and smiled.


End file.
